


It Was All Morgan's Fault

by DarkJediQueen



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4021441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started when Spencer agreed to sit Clooney for the weekend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was All Morgan's Fault

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes** : Ignores Beth and Maeve. 
> 
> **Beta** : Charlie_Remington

_It was all Morgan's fault_. Spencer was standing in the middle of the living room of his apartment looking at the culprits sitting on his couch. Jack was sitting literally on his hands, looking anywhere but at Spencer while Henry was staring at the genius. Clooney was lying on his stomach on the soft rug in front of the couch. None of it was the dog's fault. Except that he'd promised Morgan he'd watch the dog while he went home to Chicago for a visit. Clooney was getting older and Morgan didn't like to board him for just a two night visit. 

So Friday after work, Spencer drove around and picked the dog up. Clooney was easy to watch. Spencer had done it a few times over the years. Many hours were spent cuddling on the couch while the genius read. 

Spencer's lover was out of town for the weekend on a work related conference so it would have meant a weekend of relaxation and rest. He felt bad but it wasn't a trip that Spencer could have joined him on, as much as he wanted a weekend in New York with his lover.

Then Saturday morning dawned early with call from JJ before the sun had even risen. The team was on stand down since Morgan was in Chicago, Aaron was in New York, and Rossi was in California. So JJ calling at that hour meant an emergency. 

"JJ?" Spencer asked as he answered the phone instead of a greeting. 

"Spencer. I need your help. Will's aunt is in the hospital and it doesn't look good. We need to go to Baton Rouge and I don't want to take Henry. Our normal sitter is out of town this weekend and won't be back until late Sunday night. I know that you were looking forward to a weekend of reading."

"It's fine, JJ. Do you need me to pick him up?"

"No, we can drop him off. Thank you so much."

"He's my godson. What else was I going to do?" He made the plans of when they were going to drop him off and he quickly started going through all of his cabinets to see what food he needed. His plans had been to go shopping in the afternoon but now it seemed he'd be doing it as soon as the store opened. After that it was a quick shower. He was pulling on a shirt as the knock sounded on his door. He opened it to see both JJ and Will standing there. Will had Henry in his arms while JJ had a backpack full of things as well as another bag. 

"I packed up clothes for you in the backpack. In the bag is a whole week's worth of clothes in case I am not back. I'll call the sitter on Sunday night to talk to her and see what we are going to do. We have Monday off remember since Hotch won't be back until super late."

"I'm fine keeping him all night Sunday and dropping him at the sitter's on Monday if I need to. You worry about Will. I have Henry." 

Will moved past them and set Henry down on the couch, stopping at the sight of the dog curled on the rug in front of it.

"When did you get a dog?"

"Dog?" JJ asked and then she was moving. She leaned over the couch and Spencer saw her smile. "Clooney. Morgan talked you into dog sitting, huh?"

"I don't mind. He makes a wonderful foot warmer when reading. I think Henry will have fun with him here. I know that Clooney is going to love it."

It took ten minutes to get the parents out of the house. Henry had at least another hour if not more before he was going to wake for the day so Spencer used that to move things around. Henry was good about not touching things but with Clooney there the two would play, and anything that he didn't want bumped and knocked over went up somewhere safe. 

Two hours later, Spencer had Henry buckled into the carseat in Aaron's car as he'd left it with him for the weekend and it was easier to get the car seat in and out of it than his own car. Jack's booster seat was still strapped in behind the passenger seat. Henry was close to not needing the car seat anymore and graduating into a booster. He just needed a few more inches. Henry was gladly playing with the stuffed Ewok and Stormtrooper that made the cross from one car to the other. Clooney was inside as he did well for hours alone if need be and Spencer had taken him out just before leaving. 

They were halfway through the store when his phone rang again. He handed Henry back the Ewok as the little boy had dropped it as he answered the phone.

"Doctor Reid," he greeted as it was a number he didn't recognize.

"Spencer?" a ragged voice asked. It sounded female and vaguely familiar. A cough and then a voice in the background spoke and Spencer knew who it was.

"Jessica?"

"I think I'm dying. I got Jack's stomach bug as well as a cold. Normally I wouldn't..."

"No. I don't mind at all. Have you talked to Aaron?"

"Yes. He's actually the one who said that you could watch him. I feel so bad and I just don't want him to get sick again nor have to deal with sick me."

"I'm actually at the store so let me finish my shopping and then I'll stop by and pick him up. Text me what you need and I can get it for you. Saltines, Gatorade, ginger ale, anything."

"You are a life saver, Spencer. I'll text you what I need. I need to go!" Jessica nearly yelled as she hung up. Spencer felt for her. Jack had the bug just a day before and it had passed quickly. Thankfully Aaron had missed catching it but it seemed that Jessica hadn't been as lucky.

"Who was that?"

"That was Jack's aunt. We are going to stop by and pick up Jack for the weekend."

"YAY!" Henry yelled. Spencer covered his mouth with his hand. 

"Inside voice, Henry."

"Sorry, Uncle Pence."

"It's fine just try and remember. Now we need to get the rest of the list. Do you still have it?" Spencer's shopping list was something that he actually didn't need but it was something that he'd done ever since Henry had been two. It was broken down aisle by aisle and for some things there was a picture and the word for it and other times just words. 

Henry held up the list and Spencer took it and added crackers as well as a picture of a cracker on the correct line and Gatorade. He'd wait to add the rest to the list, but before he could hand it back Jessica texted what she wanted and Spencer quickly added it to the list. Boxed soup as well as some cold medicine. It was easy to finish the shopping with Henry telling him most of everything that was needed down an aisle. It was how he and his mother had shopped growing up and he didn't see a reason he couldn't with Henry as well. It was a fun little ritual for the two of them when he had him. 

Thankfully the only cold items on his list had been milk and some frozen vegetables so a cold bag was bought and the items put into it in the trunk and they were off. Jessica's actually wasn't that far away from him and he was thankful for that. Jack was picked up and the groceries for Jessica dropped off in a matter of minutes. Henry stayed in the car with the windows down, playing with his toys while the swap was made at the door. 

Jack and Henry played with Clooney for most of Saturday and before dinner, Spencer took all three of them to a park to play. It was a fun day and the four of them were tired so it was a movie after dinner. Baths were taken with little fuss and the boys fell asleep only a few pages into the book. The office door was left open and Spencer moved into the kitchen to start marinating the chicken for lunch the next day. He had a new recipe and wanted to try it. 

The boys slept through the night and woke up around seven the next morning. Spencer had been up for about an hour when they awoke. It was raining and didn't stop all day so the boys were stuck inside. Science experiments in the morning between breakfast and lunch. Then Jack spent an hour reading to Henry while Spencer listened and did a little work. Morgan called and said his flight was delayed until morning due to an issue with said plane. Spencer assured him that it was fine.

It wasn't until after dinner that the boys got in trouble. Spencer was in his office taking a call from one of the other active teams when he heard the crash and Henry started crying. Spencer dropped his phone and ran into the kitchen, his heart in his throat. Henry was up on the counter and Jack was on the floor. The crash had been three bowls and his coffee pot hitting the floor. Thankfully the carafe had been in the drainer from being cleaned out. Jack could have been seriously injured if that had shattered. 

Both boys were looking at him, scared. Spencer held out a hand for them to stand still as he moved to put on a pair of shoes. Once on he went back to the kitchen and picked up Jack to set him down on the floor in the living room.

"Go sit on the couch."

Next was Henry who wasn't crying but he looked liked he was going to start any second. When Spencer made to set him down, he tried to cling but Spencer just pulled his hands away.

"I need to clean up the broken bowls so that Clooney doesn't hurt himself when going to get a drink or something to eat. Go sit on the couch, on the opposite end from Jack, please Henry."

"Yes, Uncle Pence." Henry moved over to the couch and Spencer turned back to survey his kitchen. The coffee pot was broken. There was no ifs, ands, or buts about it. While he was sure he could fix the wiring that was damaged and put it back together; the water reservoir was shattered as was the entire casing. It was an old pot and he knew he'd need a new one, he just hadn't been looking forward to getting one right now.

Ten minutes to sweep the kitchen three time to make sure that he'd got all of it. None of them needed a ceramic shard in the bottom of the feet. 

_It was all Morgan's fault_. Spencer was standing in the middle of the living room of his apartment looking at the culprits sitting on his couch. Jack was sitting literally on his hands, looking anywhere but at Spencer while Henry was staring at the genius. Clooney was lying on his stomach on the soft rug in front of the couch. None of it was the dog's fault.

"Who wants to explain what happened?"

"I wanted ice cream and you said we could have some so we wanted to help. I helped Henry up to the counter and he was going to get the bowls..." Jack still hadn't looked up at him, Spencer didn't like that.

"But when I turned to hand them down to Jack, my foot caught on the coffee pot and I didn't mean to kick it down. The bowls fell too." Henry finished. He looked over at Jack and then back at Spencer. "I'm sorry Uncle Pence. I promise that I'll pay for a new coffee pot."

"I'll help," Jack said as he looked up at Spencer for the first time. There was fear in his eyes. More fear than there should be. Urging Clooney to move, Spencer dropped to his knees in front of Jack. 

"Jack, what's wrong? I'm not mad. I am happy neither of you were hurt."

"I don't want you to not like me. I ruined your weekend with Henry and we broke your coffee pot and daddy says you love coffee more than him." Jack was crying now and he moved to hug himself but Spencer took those hands and pulled until Jack was in his lap, head cradled on his shoulder. 

"You didn't ruin my weekend with Henry. It was supposed to be a weekend with Clooney but Henry's mom and dad had an emergency come up so I said I would watch him, just like I said I'd watch you when your Aunt Jessica got sick. Having you both here has made Clooney and me happy. You didn't ruin my weekend, I promise. And I don't love coffee more than your dad and I especially don't love it more than you."

Jack's head popped up and he looked at Spencer in shock. "Every time that Jimmy gets in trouble his dad and his stepmom get into a fight. Jimmy says that she doesn't like him and wants him to go to a year round boarding school. I don't want you and dad to fight about me."

"I can't say that we never will, Jack but when we do, it's not your fault. Your dad loves you so much."

"Jimmy's dad puts Jimmy first and it's what the stepmom hates about Jimmy."

Spencer's heart broke at that. Henry shifted off the couch and cuddled in at their side. Spencer wrapped an arm around him, pulling him tight.

"I'd be very upset with your father if he ever put me first when it came to you, Jack. I would be so mad at him. If he ever started to put my feelings above yours, I would probably step away. I know that to everyone not on the team it looks like your dad chose his job above you when he stayed after your mom died but you and I and the team know the truth."

"What dad does is important and he needs to do it." Jack's tears were calming down and Spencer hugged him in all the tighter. 

"Thats right. But we both know that if it came down to it, he would leave his job for you. He loves you so much, Jack. Now how about we go into the kitchen and get some ice cream and then we can watch _Avengers_ until bedtime."

"Yeah!" Jack cried out and Henry nodded vigorously. 

When they went to bed two hours later, Spencer wasn't shocked when Jack wanted to sleep in bed with him. He also wasn't shocked that Henry didn't want to sleep alone in bed. Clooney wandered in just after the boys fell asleep and took up a spot at their feet. 

XxXxXxX

Aaron hadn't heard from Spencer so he figured that the weekend between his lover and his son had gone fine. He slipped into the apartment using his key and found silence. It was only six am but usually Spencer was up before that. Taking in the utter cleanness of the room, Aaron was a little shocked. While Spencer kept his place clean, there was always stuff on tables. All of the little things that were usually scattered around were up on book shelves. He hoped that Jack hadn't broke something. 

Setting down his bag just inside the door he shut it and locked it before moving into the kitchen. He stopped at the sight of the food and water bowls on the floor. He hadn't noticed them before and he knew that Spencer hadn't gotten a pet, or he hadn't as of Friday afternoon at the office. There were snacks on the counter, including ones that Jack didn't like. The booster seat on the chair in the kitchen also told a story. It was Henry's. 

It was all starting to make sense, except for the food and water bowls. Spencer not only had Jack but Henry as well it seemed. It didn't explain the cleanness of the items in the living room but that could all be due to the animal. Moving quietly down the hall, Aaron slowly opened the bedroom door and found the bed full. Spencer was on one side with Jack beside him and Henry on the far side. At the feet of the boys was Clooney. He'd recognize the dog anywhere and it solved all but one mystery. The last mystery was why the kids weren't on the pull out in the office. 

Clooney was the first to notice him. The dog's head shot up but when he saw him, he settled down. Aaron stepped up to pet him and the movement must have alerted Spencer because the genius start to shift and rolled onto his back. He blinked a few times, staring at Aaron before he realized that something was off. He reached out for his glasses and Aaron was shocked when before he could even put them on or Aaron could speak, Spencer's hand was going for the drawer that Aaron knew held his gun. 

"It's just me, Spencer," Aaron said just loud enough for the younger man to hear without waking the kids, hopefully.

"Aaron?" the hand going for the drawer stopped and Spencer put his glasses on. He smiled up at his lover. 

"You have quite the party going on here. I think that I need to feel a little jealous. Here I was thinking I could slip in and give you a little early morning love to thank you for taking care of my son for the weekend and I find you with three others. You've obviously not missed me." Aaron's smile was wide and he made sure that Spencer could tell he was joking. 

"We had a little hiccup last night after dinner. Everything is fine. Jack had a nightmare last night."

"That doesn't sound like everything is fine." Aaron wondered what happened to cause a nightmare. Jack hadn't had one in nearly a year. 

"He got upset and thought that I wouldn't like him anymore and he didn't want you and I to fight about him. It's all fine, Aaron. He's fine. We had a good talk and..." Spencer stopped talking and Aaron let him have the silence. He could tell his lover was thinking. The younger man leaned over, brushing hair away from Jack's forehead and kissed that spot. "I told him I love him."

Aaron moved over and Spencer shifted even closer to Jack. He laid down behind his lover, holding him close so that he wouldn't fall and looked at his son over Spencer's shoulder. 

"He thought that I would want to be put first in front of him in all your thoughts. He's also got a weird notion in his head that I love coffee more than you."

Laughing, Aaron dropped a kiss on Spencer's neck and snuggled in closer. "I may make a big production of making sure there is coffee started before we start anything else on the mornings you stay over."

"Ah. I see. Speaking of coffee...how about you make a run?"

"Why don't I go start a pot?" Aaron knew that Spencer prefered his own coffee to coffee shop coffee.

"Well that leads into what upset Jack. I was in my office when I heard a crash and shattering. They'd decided to try and help me get the bowls out for the ice cream we were going to eat. Well when Henry turned he knocked the coffee pot off and dropped the bowls. No one was hurt and I got it all cleaned up but Jack was afraid that I wouldn't like him anymore and that it would cause you and I to fight."

"Sounds like you had an eventful weekend."

"It was a lot of fun until last night."

"Dad?" Jack called out as he woke up. Aaron shifted up to where Jack could see him over his lover's shoulder. A large smile broke over Jack's face and he scrambled to his knees. "Dad Spencer said he loves me!" Then he was jumping over Spencer so that he could hug his dad. 

"I know he told me. That's kind of awesome isn't it?" Aaron asked. He looked over and saw that Henry was starting to wake so he didn't worry too much about noise volume. Jack leaned closer and whispered a question in Aaron's ear and when he pulled back, Aaron nodded. Spencer shifted onto his other side so he could look at the father and son. Aaron moved over so he wasn't so much on the edge of the bed. Clooney decided there was too much noise and hopped off the bed, moving out towards the living room. 

"I told dad what I wanted for Christmas and he told me that he couldn't get it for me then but maybe next Christmas. I was sad but Aunt Jessica explained part of why and I understood but now I want to get my Christmas present early."

Spencer looked at Aaron and the older man knew that he was confused but he was going to let Jack handle it. His son had been so heart broken when he'd had to tell him that he wasn't going to get what he wanted for Christmas. 

"What did you want for Christmas, Jack?" Spencer asked. 

"You love dad. Dad loves you. You love me and I love you. Please can you move in with dad and I so we can be a family?" 

Aaron watched Spencer's face as the words settled in. There were tears in his eyes as he pulled Jack into a hug. Henry shifted on the bed and sat up. Aaron watched him rub at his eyes. 

"Uncle Aaron? Why his Uncle Pence crying?" 

"Because he's happy." Aaron picked Henry up and settled him in his lap now that Jack was in Spencer's. "Sometimes we get something we want or we find out something that makes up happy and we are so happy that we cry. Like your mommy cried the first time she held you." 

"Why is he that happy?" Henry asked. 

"Because I get to be with my family all the time now." Spencer shifted up on the bed to where he was leaning against the headboard and he hugged Jack to him. "Of course, I'll move in. You actually asked at a good time. My lease is up in two months and my landlord has been asking if I am staying or not. We are going to have to get all my things moved over. Do you think you can help with that?"

"Yes!" Jack said as he looped his arms around Spencer's lap.

"When is Morgan coming to pick up Clooney?" Aaron asked.

"Probably closer to noon. His flight isn't due out till nine am." 

"So it's six am. I think that a few showers are in order and then how about we all four go out to breakfast?"

"YES!" Henry and Jack yelled. Henry slid out of Aaron's lap so quickly he tumbled to his knees when he hit the floor but he got to his feet quickly and turned. 

"Uncle Pence, where's my bag?"

"In the bathroom."

Henry smiled and took off towards the bathroom. Jack jumped down and followed him. Aaron leaned over and kissed Spencer, letting all of his emotions show in the kiss. Jack had been heart broken but at Christmas, Spencer hadn't been ready to move in with them. In the past few months, Aaron had seen changes in the younger man and he knew without a doubt that Spencer loved Jack like his own. 

"You know this is all Morgan's fault."

"How so?" 

Spencer pulled Aaron back in for another kiss and then settled into Aaron's side. "If he hadn't wanted me to watch Clooney, I probably would have gone for a visit to see mom for a day or so. I wouldn't have been here."

"So it is Morgan's fault. Make sure to tell him that when we drop it on them that we are moving in together. So who won the pool?" Aaron knew that the door was open and they'd only have a minute or two before one of the boys would run in. While Jack could bathe on his own, Henry couldn't. At least not without an adult in the room. Still he pulled Spencer on top of him so they could kiss. 

"Actually, I think that Will did. Will had that you would use Jack to ask me. Depends on how literal they take it. Timeline wise, no one won. Rossi had summer, Morgan had my birthday. JJ had this past Christmas. Blake had this coming Christmas. Garcia had Halloween."

"So does that mean Will would win the whole pot?" Aaron asked. 

"Yes. If they keep the spirit." 

"We have two now wound up boys to get ready and feed. Why don't I make a coffee run while you supervise bathtime. Then we can head off. We can get a new coffee pot after if you like. I know you don't like mine. Jack's going to want you there tonight and every night after, you know that right?"

"I spend the weekends there. Some weekdays. It's not going to be that hard of a change in routine." 

"You'll have to find the coffee shop you like best by my place. A book store. If I remember your little sheet, you've narrowed the coffee places down to what, three?" Aaron laughed at the pouty look on his lover's face. He knew that Spencer liked his places where he went to unwind. From what he'd learned from Gideon, Spencer had spent two months finding an apartment where he was currently living while in the academy. He had found a place that was where his favorite coffee shop, bookstore, and a few really good hole in the wall eateries were. He found it cute.

"I found a nice bookstore. There is also a little Italian place two blocks from your apartment that I love."

"Well, don't get too comfy. Jack has been wanting to move into a house. I've got a few neighborhoods narrowed down. We can look at them together."

"A house? I've not lived..." Spencer stopped and Aaron pulled him into another kiss. Today was happy. "Let's get going before we have a riot. I’ll help them in the bathroom. I want coffee." His lover slid off him and moved towards the bathroom in the hallway. Aaron stayed on the bed for a few minutes as he listened to the kids and Spencer talking.

Next time that Clooney needed watched or even Henry it would be happening at his apartment or even their house. It was going to be wonderful.  
**The End**


End file.
